


Столько всего надо делать одновременно

by VardaElbereth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Post-Game(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaElbereth/pseuds/VardaElbereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я потанцую с тобой, — говорит он, соскальзывая с перил, переминается с ноги на ногу, теребит потрёпанный край рукава. — Я не очень хорошо умею, но я постараюсь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Столько всего надо делать одновременно

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lot To Do All At Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747405) by [tadok0ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro). 



Поздним вечером в таверне очень людно и оживлённо. Не настолько шумно, как бывало в самый разгар событий, но всё равно громко, _слишком громко_. Громко не от просьб отчаянно нуждающихся в помощи: от них было некомфортно, но тут он мог помочь, смягчить и приглушить людскую боль. Нет, сейчас громко от раскатистого смеха Железного Быка, немного заглушённого стуком кружек по столу и плеском пива, от радостных воплей Сэры, радующейся своим же проделкам, от довольных смешков выигрывающей Жозефины.

Они снова играют в «порочную добродетель», и Коул хочет присоединиться к ним, но когда таверна полна народу, там становится слишком громко. Это режет ему слух и царапает мозг. Люди могут быть спокойными внутри, но сегодня они _все_ громкие, изнутри и снаружи, и он не может просто закрыть уши руками, чтобы ничего не слышать. Поэтому он исчезает. Он уверен, что его и так не особо замечали.

Он неторопливо идёт по крепостной стене и останавливается в своём любимом месте. Это верхняя площадка отремонтированной Инквизитором башни, отсюда он может видеть сад, куда люди приходят в поисках утешения: многим этот уголок напоминает о доме. Ему тоже там нравится. Обычно там тихо, и у людей маленькая боль, которая часто заглушается той, что больше и сильнее.

Он видит внизу почти весь сад, кроме самого дальнего уголка, где расположились купцы и конюшни; если он обернётся, то увидит бескрайние заснеженные просторы. Ему виден даже балкон комнаты Инквизитора: она стоит там и смотрит куда-то вдаль, облокотившись о перила. Она часто так делает в последнее время; днём она будто второе солнце, щедро льёт на всех яркие лучи надежды, ночью же похожа на самую яркую звезду, маяк сладостно-горькой печали.

— Тебе следовало быть в таверне, вместе с остальными, — теперь он сидит на перилах её балкона, в нескольких футах от неё самой, и осторожно раскачивается вперёд-назад.

Инквизитор лишь слегка вздрагивает — уже привыкла к его неожиданным появлениям, даже рада им. Она вздыхает, слезает с перил и поворачивается так, чтобы опереться на них спиной.

— Я сегодня действительно не в настроении общаться с кем-либо.

— Тебе нравится музыка, песни и пение, бренчание музыканта, перебирающего струны. Сердце поёт в такт музыке. 

Она тихо смеётся: 

— Да, но сегодня я хочу танцевать и не хочу, чтобы надо мной смеялись. 

Коул склоняет голову набок и смотрит на неё в замешательстве:

— Почему они должны смеяться? Ты хорошо танцуешь.

— Только те танцы, которым научила меня Жози перед балом. Но эти фигуры не совсем подходят для плясок в таверне. А ещё для них нужен партнёр. — Она морщит нос и высовывает язык. — Кроме этого… ты вообще видел, как я пыталась танцевать? Ты мог что угодно слышать об эльфах, но у меня это _не_ получается само собой.

Он опускает голову и продолжает раскачиваться на перилах. 

— Пьяные танцы, заплетающиеся ноги. Смех вспыхивает и ранит тебя, румянец полыхает, когда ты останавливаешься и садишься. Чувствуешь себя глупо, неуверенно; это полный провал. _«Они не должны знать, что меня ранит их смех»_ , — думаешь ты, глотая смущение вместе с горьким пивом. Улыбаешься, смеёшься, винишь во всём выпивку…

— Коул…

— Я потанцую с тобой, — решительность в его голосе застаёт её врасплох. Он соскальзывает с перил, переминается с ноги на ногу, теребит потрёпанный край рукава. — Я не очень хорошо умею, но я постараюсь.

— Ладно… — она не ожидала его приглашения, но рада ему. — Я могу показать тебе один из танцев, которому научила меня Жози.

Она отходит назад, в пространство комнаты, и жестом приглашает его следовать за ней. Ночная прохлада отступает перед потрескивающим в камине огнём. На краю стола, заваленного отчётами и прочими бумагами, стоит открытая бутылка вина; забытое перо торчит из покинутой чернильницы.

— Итак… Встань ко мне лицом. 

Он встаёт в метре от неё.

Инквизитор делает шаг вперёд, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, вторгается в его личное пространство — и натыкается на препятствие в виде края его шляпы. 

— Ваша шляпа, месье, — смех пронизывает её наигранный орлесианский акцент.

Он снимает шляпу и протягивает её Инквизитору. Она чопорно идёт с ней в лучших традициях напыщенных придворных дам в необъятных дурацких юбках. Когда шляпа аккуратно пристроена в изножье кровати, Инквизитор поворачивается, делает реверанс и возвращается к нему. Улыбается, широко и искренне — так, как не улыбалась давно. 

Она размещает его руки: одна на её талии, другая — сжимает её ладонь. Несмотря на внешнюю миниатюрность и изящество, у неё сильные, крепкие руки. 

Пока они движутся под её руководством в медленном темпе, шаги кажутся простыми. Несмотря на всё проворство в бою, остальное вызывает у него затруднение: он спотыкается о булыжники и путается в собственных шнурках. Намного проще перемещаться быстро и помогать так, как он привык, будучи духом, но друзьям — тем самым, которые помнят, которые хотят, чтобы он был настоящим — это не нравится. 

Когда они в очередной раз заканчивают повторять движения, она останавливается:

— Готов попробовать быстро?

— Да. Наверное.

Она начинает напевать мелодию и срывается с места. Теперь они движутся намного быстрее, и он пытается поспеть за ней, не отрывает глаз от её ног, двигающихся с отточенной лёгкостью, неуклюже спотыкается. Так трудно и слушать, и чувствовать, и думать, и помнить одновременно.

Инквизитор отрывает руку от его плеча и подносит к подбородку, осторожно поднимает ему голову: 

— Смотри на меня, а не на ноги. 

Он так и делает, хотя и боится, что если не будет смотреть, то сделает всё ещё хуже. Как будто ему завязали глаза и бросили в самую гущу битвы — и приказали победить на одной лишь вере.

Он смотрит ей в глаза. Как будто они снова в Зимнем дворце, сначала она танцевала с плохим человеком, а потом с _ним_.

— Сильная рука на талии, уверенные шаги, он ведёт с лёгкостью. _Откуда он так хорошо знает движения?_ Все мысли улетучиваются, когда он кружит тебя в танце и притягивает ближе. Утешение и покой после долгого и тяжкого пути через дворец. Голова покоится на его груди, слышишь, как громко и надёжно бьётся его сердце…

Коул, сам того не замечая, повторяет все движения.

— Коул, невежливо читать чужие мысли во время танца, — шутливо упрекает Инквизитор и продолжает напевать мелодию.

Он снова сосредоточен на настоящем и снова спотыкается.

— Извини, — он не уверен, продолжают ли они танцевать до сих пор, и снова смотрит вниз, на ноги. 

— Коул… — её голос звучит беспечно, но в нём чувствуется предупреждение. Да, точно, он не должен смотреть на ноги. 

Он наступает ей на ноги; ступни прикрыты тканью, но пальцы голые. Он видит, как она морщится; это, наверное, больно…

> _«Бывало и хуже»_ , — бежишь по лесу, легко и быстро, следом за кем-то. Путь знаком, но преодолеваешь его быстрее, чем обычно. Спешишь сказать, что приближаются охотники… _«Осторожно, вода!»_ , — кричит он в ответ, но ты едва его слышишь. Первый шаг разбрызгивает воду, на втором нога скользит на камне, рассекая кожу…

— Коул. 

Он разочарованно вздыхает и отстраняется от неё. 

— Это слишком сложно. Столько всего надо делать одновременно!

Он отворачивается готовый исчезнуть и оказаться снова в башне или, может быть, в таверне. 

Она легко касается его руки, уговаривая вернуться. 

— Всё в порядке. У тебя прекрасно получалось, когда мы тренировались, так что… — её руки возвращаются в прежнюю позицию, — давай попробуем ещё раз.

**Author's Note:**

> переведено для WTFC 2015 на diary.ru


End file.
